


Tag Along Soul

by Shamaru



Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [3]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: A familiar stranger is reborn.
Series: Adventures In Reincarnation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708897
Kudos: 20





	Tag Along Soul

Benny had found that in his long life repeatedly meeting his friends over and over that sometimes, though not often, there was an added soul to meet. They felt so strangely familiar and yet Benny swore every time that he had no idea who they were. The only thing he truly knew was that when that unfamiliar old friend appeared they were always, without fail, tagged along with Emmet.

“Mr. Chu?” Arthur, this lifetime’s Emmet, asked with a raised hand. “Are there instructions for this?”

Benny smiled fondly as he walked up to the crafting table and leaned down slightly. The nine year old had yet to touch any of the assorted items laid out before him. Instead he had sat patiently waiting to ask his question while the rest of Benny and Unikitty’s workshop had gone to town. 

“That’s the fun part, Artie.” the spaceman said. “There are no real instructions. You get to decide what you build here.” Then he looked up at the older boy sitting at the table and some of his smile slipped. The tag along soul that Benny couldn’t pinpoint. He wasn’t touching the objects either, scowling at them instead. “You alright there, Robbie?”

Dark eyes looked up at Benny with a frown. It wasn’t an unkind expression though. Benny had found out quickly that the boy just seemed to have a natural scowl that made him look rough. “I don’t get any of this.” he stated quietly. “I’m better at taking things apart, not building them.”

“You could always help the littler kids unstick their stuff then.” Benny offered. “Unikitty’s getting a little tired of getting her claws stuck when she tries.”

“Can’t. Gotta stay with Artie.”

From the day they’d met Benny couldn’t remember seeing the thirteen year old leave his younger brother’s side. Whoever he was he was protective. Benny had noticed that pattern every time this one showed up.

The class went on for a little while longer until parents started coming in to pick up their kids and the few adults in the class left as well. Benny stood with Unikitty and watched them all trickle out the doors until only two of their students remained: Artie and Robbie. Twenty minutes passed and the two were still sat at their seats. It wasn’t unusual though. Their father was usually late due to work and the teachers had assured him that watching the siblings was no problem.

Without the rest of the class around Robbie relaxed more and Benny watched the two finally start to pick at pieces in an effort to build. Artie ended up with a wobbly little car by the time he was finished, but Robbie’s every effort ended in a heap. He seemed frustrated with his repeat failures, but looked more at ease when the car was passed his way to take apart.

Benny got a flash of a dark blue vest, a chiseled face, and a deep laugh.

“Hey, Unikitty?” he asked his friend quietly. “Do you have any idea who that might be?”

She hummed softly and shook her head. “I notice him with Emmet every time he shows up, but I can never figure out who he is. I’m not sure, but I feel like we should know who it is.”

Then the door opened and a tired looking man stepped in. At once Artie hopped up from the table and ran toward them, throwing his arms around the man’s neck when he bent down to the youngster’s level. “Hey, kiddo.” he greeted. “Have a good day at class?”

“Yeah! I built a car!” Artie announced happily.

“Did you? Can I see it?”

“Um... I let Robbie take it apart.”

“Oh. Well that was very nice of you, Artie. I’m sure your brother appreciates it.”

He stood back up after unhooking Artie’s arms from his neck and turned to smile at the two teachers. Benny couldn’t believe how close he was to looking just like he had the first time they’d met. Seeing Business without his copper curls was so strange.

“Thank you again for watching these two.” not-Business said.

“Oh, it’s never a problem!” Unikitty chirped. “They’re great kids!”

“Yeah.” Benny agreed. Then, just because of how tired he looked, he blurted out. “Seriously, Mr. Carter, if you ever need a babysitter just let us know. You look like you could use a night to yourself.”

The spaceman’s words seemed to surprise everyone. But then the other sighed softly and offered a tiny smile. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that sometime.” 

They stood chatting for a little while longer until the youngsters began to complain of boredom. Benny and Mr. Carter exchanged phone numbers before the little family made their exit. Benny caught sight of Robbie turning back to look at him, shooting a dazzling side grin full of teeth right before the door closed. Benny got such a strong sense of just _knowing_ who that soul was, but at the same time it seemed just out of his reach.

Some day he swore he would figure it out.


End file.
